


Finny Fun

by aurons_fan



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, Post-Kingdom Hearts II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 15:05:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3254165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurons_fan/pseuds/aurons_fan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sora, Riku, and Kairi take a well needed vacation to visit some worlds.</p><p>Or:</p><p>Sora grinned and Riku noticed the grip on his shoulder got a little tighter. “I’ve got one word for you guys,” he said. “Sing-along!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finny Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Requested on tumblr for this pairing and the phrase, "I’ve got one word for you: sing-along!"
> 
> I regret nothing.

After saving the worlds so many times, Sora thought that he, Riku, and Kairi deserved some rest. And no, not rest like “Oh welcome home guys, here’s two years of school work you missed out on,” or “Hey, do you think you can use King Mickey as a college reference? He’d be great!” But like an actual vacation filled with fun and the ocean waves and awesomeness.

“Sora,” Riku said, covering his face with his hands. “We live on an _island_. We don’t need the ocean.”

Sora frowned. “Okay, fine, maybe that was a terrible example,” he said with a shrug. “But come on! We worked so hard, and I _promised_ some of my friends that I’d introduce them to the infamous Riku and Kairi I kept mentioning.”

Kairi hummed and put down her pencil, ignoring what felt like a million miles of homework beside her. “A visit to other worlds?” She said, beginning to grin. “I mean, it would be fun to go to some of the places you two have gone. And _not_ be unconscious or kidnapped.” Both Riku and Sora exchanged awkward glances but wisely choose to keep their mouths shut. “But yeah! I’m in. Where would we go?”

“Let's not go to The Land of Dragons,” Riku said, turning back to his work. “I’m not about to be the one to explain to the Emperor of China why I called the savior of the worlds a bunch of ‘wise guys.’” Sora, remembering that little tidbit, shot a glare over to Riku, but the older teen didn’t notice. “And I’m not dealing with Port Royal.” He shuttered a little, finally glancing up at his friends. “Everyone just looked… a little _off,_ you know?”

“Fine, fine,” Sora said, waving his hands. “Neither of those places. I happen to know an excellent place we could go where it would be fun and relaxing and we could hang out!”

Kairi and Riku gave Sora a look, and when the brunet didn’t actually _mention_ where they were going, Kairi groaned. “We’re going to regret this, aren’t we?”

“Yep,” Riku said, turning back to his work.

\--

Considering Sora was so gung-ho about this trip, Riku wasn’t surprised that he managed to contact King Mickey and the that annoying fowl – erm, Donald, within the next few days. When Sora announced to the two of them that they were going to spend a weekend exploring worlds, Riku shrugged off his nervousness that Sora was plotting something and actually grew excited.

He grew considerably less excited when Sora attempted to get behind the wheel of the Gummi Ship (he’d heard stories from Goofy about Sora’s driving expertise) but Kairi managed to distract Sora, and Riku slipped behind the wheel.

However, as they approached the world that Sora _still_ hadn’t told them about, Riku’s eyes narrowed.

“Sora,” Riku said, glancing aside. “That world is water.”

Sora beamed. “Yep!”

Kairi’s eyes grew wide. “You brought us out here to drown,” she said covering her mouth with her hands. “I knew I should have stayed home and studied for the SATs.”

Sora rolled his eyes and held up a small orb. “Guys, relax! I’ve been here before. Donald enchanted this thing so we will transform when we get there.”

“And where is there?” Riku asked, realizing that he and Kairi really should have pushed the answer before boarding the ship.

Sora grinned again. “Atlantica.”

\--

To be fair, this Atlantica wasn’t _too_ terrible. When Sora, Riku, and Kairi finally landed in the world (or… docked? Floated? How would one describe this??), they had all come out looking a little diferent. They were all different merpeople, with fish bottom halves. Sora looked like a cross between himself and a dolphin, if the tail was anything to go by. Kairi was some type of shark, and if Riku was right, he was some type of catfish. Weird.

But that didn’t really even jump out at him as much as suddenly they were all shirtless or in some type of bathing suit top.

Sora, used to the world, embraced it and immediately swam up to a redhead who was swimming near the world portal. Kairi attempted to stay upright and flailed a little, and Riku was so confused as to what was happening, like how they were breathing _under water_ , he just sank to the ocean floor.

Even as someone who swam almost every day, actually having a tail was a little difficult to get the hang of.

Realizing that his friends were failing, Sora swam back over, redhead in tow. “Guys! This is Ariel,” he said, gesturing happily to the young woman, who waved. “She helped me out a lot. And she’s always wanted to meet you guys!”

“Sora says you’re from another world!” she said excitedly. Sora winced when a small lobster quickly swam up and glared at both Riku and Kairi.

Well, maybe he was only glaring at Riku. Kairi wasn’t staying still. She apparently discovered how to do flips.

“Where ever you came from,” the lobster said, “If you’re here, you must join in our concert.”

Riku glanced up to the lobster and Ariel. Kairi stopped spinning, and Sora swam down to them both and wrapped his arms around their shoulders.

“Sora,” Kairi said, sounding a little nervous. “What does he mean by concert?”

Sora grinned and Riku noticed the grip on his shoulder got a little tighter. “I’ve got one word for you guys,” he said. “Sing-along!”

Riku and Kairi glanced at each other, and then back to the world portal. Sensing what his friends were planning on doing, Sora kept his grip on their shoulders.

“Guys,” he said, voice edging dangerously into a whine. “It’ll be fun! Ariel needs a little more practice before the big day, and you’ve never been to Atlantica, and Sebastian-”

“Sebastian?” Kairi echoed.

Sora gestured over to the lobster. “Oh, sorry. That’s Sebastian. That,” he pointed to a yellow flounder swimming up to them. “Is Founder!”

Riku crossed his arms, covering his bare chest and refusing to feel even the smallest bit embarrassed as the young woman, lobster, and the redundantly named fish stared at him eagerly. “We’re not going to just jump into the concert, Sora.”

Sora blinked, turning to him. “No?”

Riku knew that if he looked at Sora or any of them, he would instantly cave, so he glanced towards the ground. “Come on, we don't know any of the songs. Let's just watch.”

Riku felt the pressure leave his shoulder and when he glanced to see what Sora was doing, realized the boy was swimming in front of him. “I just thought it would be fun,” Sora said, looking downcast.

Riku felt his resolve crumbing beneath his feet. Fins. Whatever.

“I just _thought_ this would just be a nice vacation where you where you could meet some of my friends and we could relax…” Sora frowned, glancing up at Riku, eyes wide. Riku groaned, and attempted to cover his face. That was cheating.

Sora leaned his forehead against Riku’s and stared him eye to eye. Riku tried not to shrink away.

“It’ll be fun,” Sora said again. As Riku's will to fight disappeared, he could tell Sora was resisting the urge to grin, the jerk. “Just take a chance and shake a fin…?”

“Fine,” Riku said, gently shoving Sora away. “Alright, fine. Kairi and I will join you in your musical.”

Sora grinned, and kissed Riku’s cheek. “Thank you!”

Riku rubbed where Sora had kissed him, before realizing that they still had an audience. He coughed, awkwardly crossing his arms.

“Actually,” Sebastian said, shaking his head at Kairi. “There’s only room for one more. But you can help me conduct if you’d like.”

Kairi shot Sora and Riku what looked like a maniacal grin. “Oh,” she said easily. “This will be grand.”

Before Riku could complain, Sora grabbed his arm and they swam off, as Kairi followed Sebastian.

“What are we even singing?” Riku mumbled, as Sora helped him settle into place.

Sora’s smile looked almost as ridiculous as Kairi’s. “Oh, just a little tune called, ‘Swim this Way.’”

\--

After the first concert, Sebastian as said that Riku was a natural (despite the fact that he could barely swim, much less do the complicated flips and twirls that were required for the routine) and the lobster, Ariel, and Sora convinced him to do another song, “Under the Sea.”

Even if Riku had felt a _little_ ridiculous, he had to admit he had a lot a fun. Especially having the chance to see Sora smile like that.

He knew he should have been suspicious. Kairi had looked way too gleeful during both numbers

“Kairi, what are these?!” Riku exclaimed, flipping through her phone.

They were back on the Gummi Ship. Kairi had managed to beat both boys to the controls, and she glanced back at the two of them, before grinning and facing forward.

“Oh. Sora, did you know when you gave us the ability to breath underwater, it kind of worked for anything we had on as well?” She said, and Riku could hear the cackle in her voice. “Imagine my joy when I discovered I could use my phone while in Atlantica.”

Sora glanced over, saw Riku flipping through picture after picture of them both as mermen, and quickly glanced back. He also inched a little away from Riku.

“Kairi,” Sora said. “You’re not going to upload those or anything are you?”

“Too late,” Riku said, a triumphant edge in his voice. “I’m about to delete them.”

“Aww,” Kairi said, not sounding sad at all. “That would work if I hadn’t uploaded them already.”

Riku and Sora went silent for a moment, and Riku flopped back in his seat. “Well this is a little embarrassing.” He said finally, continuing to flip through the pictures.

“But you guys were so cute!” She said with a laugh. “Sora, you and Ariel had those moves down. Riku you… uh, tried your best.”

Riku huffed before flipping to a picture of Sora, giving a thumbs up to the camera and grinning widely. Riku smiled fondly and tapped a few buttons on Kairi’s phone.

“What are you doing?” Sora said nervously.

“Oh,” Riku responding, before handing Sora the phone. “Just thought I’d send myself some.”

Sora blinked and glanced at the phone. When he saw which picture Riku had picked, he let out something like a squawk.

“Hey!” Kairi exclaimed. “Don’t make me pull this ship over!”

With a scowl, Sora crossed his arms and shot Riku a glare. “This is the thanks I get when I try to do something nice for you guys.”

Unbuckling his seat belt, Riku leaned over close to Sora. “Aw,” he said, with a grin. “I had a lot of finny fun.”

Sora rolled his eyes, and tugged Riku closer, kissing him. “You,” he said, shaking his head. “Are a dork.”

“If you two could stop making out and could tell me which turn to take, that would be really helpful,” Kairi called from the front.

Gently pushing Riku away, Sora tapped some buttons on his armrest to pull up a map on the front window. “Just take a left up ahead,” he said. “We’re almost there.”

Riku leaned back in his seat. “Are you at least going to tell us where we’re going this time?”

Sora smiled. “How do you guys feel about lions?”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you had a lot of finny fun. 
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](http://legendaryguardian.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
